


Frayeur intime

by Watachan



Series: La nuit des lemons [16]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Appartient à la série des Nuits des lemons du forum Ficothèque Ardente.</p>
<p>Rien de pire qu'une petite bébête pour vous couper l'envie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frayeur intime

**Author's Note:**

> **Date: 30 octobre 2015  
>  Thème de la nuit: Spécial Halloween  
> Thème du oneshot: cafard, jeu gâteau et fenêtre**

Il n'y avait rien de mieux que la chaleur de leur lit. Juste eux, sous les draps, à se couvrir de caresses et bisous, leurs corps complètement nus sans la moindre gêne, la température montant lentement au gré de leur envie tandis que la lune passant par la fenêtre les baignait de ses rayons d'argent.

Dos au matelas, offrant son cou pâle aux baisers de son amant, Jack ne pensait à rien d'autre que le jeune homme au dessus de lui. Hiccup était installé entre ses jambes, allongé contre lui, une main caressant tendrement sa cuisse, l'autre emmêlée gentiment dans ses cheveux argentés. Ses lèvres passaient sur sa peau dans des baisers presque éphémères, destinés à le faire frissonner de désir et d'impatience. En presque 10 ans, il avait appris à bien connaître son amant, et il savait que Jack n'avait pas de patience lorsqu'il agissait ainsi. D'ailleurs, il voyait bien comme son petit ami commençait à se tortiller, poussant presque sa tête pour qu'elle atteigne plus vite ses parties intimes.

_Hic, dépêche ! Tu sais bien que j'aime pas quand tu fais ça...

_Ça quoi ? Demanda-t-il en passant sa langue sur le bas de son ventre, juste sous son nombril.

Il sentit le frisson violent qui prit le corps pâle et ne releva même pas la tête en passant à nouveau un coup de langue.

_M-me faire poiroter ! A-allez, t'en as autant envie que moi !

L'auburn releva sa tête tandis qu'il laissait sa langue glisser dans le nombril de son amant. Ils échangèrent un regard, Jack l'implorant de ses yeux bleus d'aller faire son affaire plus bas. Ne voulant de toute façon pas les faire attendre plus longtemps, Hiccup se glissa plus bas et se cala contre une des cuisses blanches, qu'il embrassa et lécha.

_Hiiiiic ! Geint l'autre.

Le susnommé se permit un petit rire devant l'impatience presque enfantine de son amant puis remonta sa cuisse, déposant un baiser après l'autre, jusqu'à finir contre la verge déjà partiellement érigée de son partenaire. Un petit coup de langue suffit pour que l'argenté ne se mette à gémir et arquer le dos comme s'il était déjà encré en lui. L'idée qu'il exagérait traversa l'esprit d'Hiccup, mais honnêtement, il s'en foutait. Ça lui plaisait quand Jack faisait passer les plus petites caresses pour un acte de pure jouissance.

Il joua de sa langue contre la peau ultra sensible de sa verge avant de la glisser doucement entre ses lèvres, Jack tremblant des jambes. S'il exagérait ou non, l'auburn ne le savait pas, mais il savait une chose : les réactions de l'argenté l'excitaient. Il reprit les caresses qu'il avait entamé plus tôt contre les cuisses de son petit ami, tout en le suçant, en glissant de plus en plus dans sa bouche. Jack était un concert de plaintes érotiques à ce stade, et ils n'en étaient encore qu'aux préliminaires. Hiccup sourit en sachant que lorsqu'ils passeraient aux choses sérieuses, son amant allait probablement regrettait d'avoir fait autant son cinéma. Pas certain que l'argenté puisse marcher le lendemain.

_H-Hic, bébé... prend le lub'... allez, j'y tiens plus !

Il roula des yeux et libéra sa bouche de son invitée.

_Tu sais que tu es chiant parfois ?

Jack se redressa sur ses bras et fixa son amant avec un air mécontent.

_Tu veux peut-être que je m'occupe de TES fesses ?

Il roula encore des yeux, mais se tut. Comme si la perspective d'être dessous lui faisait peur. Il avait testé, et Jack était un excellent amant de ce côté-là. Alors il tendit la main pour prendre le tube de lubrifiant sur leur table de chevet. Mais celui-ci décida qu'il n'était pas de cet avis et tomba par terre. L'auburn souffla contre les mèches de cheveux sur son front puis se pencha pour voir où était le tube. Il le vit un peu sous le lit et, naturellement, mit son pied par terre avant de se baisser pour le reprendre. Lorsqu'il le fit, il entendit un feulement de derrière la porte.

_Krokmou ?

Jack se frappa le front avec son bras en susurrant un « pas maintenant », alors que l'auburn remettait la prothèse à son pied gauche pour ne pas devoir marcher à cloche pied et ouvrit la porte. Il trouva son chat juste devant la porte, levant la patte comme pour la frapper. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte de ce qui avait fait feuler son chat. Il vit juste un point noir courant sur probablement trop de pattes se glisser entre ses jambes et se diriger vers le lit. Le chat feula encore, tandis que Jack se relevait enfin.

_Mais tu as fini, oui ?

Il nota alors le regard de l'auburn et laissa le sien tomber au sol. Hiccup aurait alors jurer que son petit ami, déjà d'une pâleur assez surprenante, venait de devenir encore plus blanc lorsque ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en remarquant la bête filant sur le parquet. Le cri que Jack poussa n'avait rien de gracieux tandis qu'il se plaquait contre le mur en restant debout sur le lit.

_Hic ! Hic ! Fais quelque chose !!! Tue-le ! Tue-le !!!

Hiccup savait que Jack n'était pas fan des insectes, mais il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Prenant quand même le temps de refermer la porte pour éviter que son chat n'en fasse du pâté, il se dirigea vite vers la bestiole à carapace qui s'était arrêtée juste devant le lit. Il prit au passage un verre qui trainait là, va savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs, et le referma rapidement sur le cafard qui commença à comprendre le piège.

_T-tu... tu l'as eu ?

_Oui, il me faut juste un papier.

_Tiens.

Jack lui envoya un magazine, que l'autre dévisagea.

_Je voulais dire une feuille de papier, tu sais, pour la passer sous le verre.

_Pour quoi faire ? Fit l'autre en se rasseyant au milieu du lit.

_Pour le dégager par la fenêtre.

L'argenté le regarda comme si une deuxième tête lui avait poussé. L'auburn roula des yeux pour la énième fois de la soirée et se leva pour prendre lui-même ce dont il avait besoin. Il ouvrit aussi la fenêtre au passage puis jeta l'insecte et referma en vitesse pour ne pas le retrouver volant à nouveau dans la chambre. Il se retourna pour retourner vers le lit mais Jack poussa un cri.

_Quoi ?

Il pointa alors la fenêtre et Hiccup fronça les sourcils en tournant la tête. Heureusement qu'il avait refermé, parce que le cafard était posé contre la vitre. Il soupira en se massant la tête, puis il ferma les rideaux et retourna au lit.

_Voilà ! C'est bon !

_M-mais s'il y en avait d'autres ?!

_Demain, j'appelle un exterminateur et il va infester la maison avec un gaz, OK ?

Il n'aimait pas l'idée, et honnêtement il n'allait probablement pas appeler, mais pour l'instant, il devait calmer son petit ami. Qui aurait cru qu'en l'espace d'un instant, son amant passe d'un tremblement de désir à un tremblement de peur ?

Le lendemain, Hiccup s'était levé pendant que Jack dormait à point fermé. La nuit ne s'était pas fini avec des cris de plaisir et des draps souillés de leurs fluides, mais plutôt avec un auburn essayant de calmer son amant qui tremblait en répétant qu'il détestait les insectes, et que les cafards étaient les rois du dégoût pour lui. Il avait fini par s'endormir mais très tard. L'auburn s'habilla rapidement et sortit sans un bruit.

Quand Jack s'éveilla, se fut par des baisers papillons dans sa nuque et la sensation d'une main caressant son épaule tendrement. Il soupira en tournant la tête, rencontrant les yeux de celui qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde. Il enroula ses bras autour de son cou et tendit les lèvres en l'invitant à le rejoindre, ce que fit son amant. Un baiser plus tard, Jack le regarda et constata rapidement qu'il était habillé.

_Tu vas quelque part ?

_Non, j'en viens. Allez, lèves-toi, j'ai une surprise pour toi.

L'argenté s'étira puis mit un jogging et son hoodie bleu avant de suivre son amant jusqu'à la cuisine. Sur la table, il trouva un gros gâteau et dévisagea son petit ami avec un sourire.

_J'ai pensé que tu aimerais te détendre, avec ce qui arrivé hier.

_Hier ? … ah ! Tu parles du cafard ?

Il zieuta le gâteau avant de s'installer et prendre une cuillère, creusant directement dedans pour une bouchée.

_Je crois qu'en fait, oui, j'ai besoin d'un remontant.

Hiccup s'installa à côté de lui et embrassa sa joue.

_Tu sais, on coupe une part normalement.

_M'en fous, il est trop tôt pour y penser.

_Tu fais toujours ce que tu as envie, hein ?

_Tu sais bien que je suis les règles de mon propre jeu.

Il le fixa en engloutissant une énorme portion de la pâtisserie, lui tendant une cuillère. L'auburn la prit et plaça le gâteau plus proche de lui, afin qu'il soit entre eux. Il espérait bien qu'un autre type de jeu se passe plus tard, mais il avait encore le temps avant de faire grimper aux rideaux son amant.


End file.
